1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to low friction liners for reducing the friction between wearing surfaces, and more specifically to bearing liners for use between bearing balls and bearing races.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearing liners have been disposed between bearings and bearing races to reduce the friction forces created by their wearing surfaces. One of the most recent advances in the bearing liner art is the disclosure by Peter H. Turner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,049, of a backing member coated on one side with a layer of adhesive and coated on the opposite side with an intimate mixture of adhesive and small particles of a low friction material. The adhesive layer provides a means for bonding the backing member to one of the wearing surfaces, and the low friction layer provides a means for permanently lubricating the wearing surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,049, the backing member is disclosed in one embodiment to comprise a woven sheet formed from dacron or nylon strands. Such a bearing liner provides a significant advance over the prior art especially with respect to its reduced thickness and the considerably increased duration of its useful life.